


The Caring Type

by Azamatic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Cute, Illnesses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: Graves leaves for work, but not before noticing Credence feels a little under the weather. Although he doesn't look it, Graves really is the caring type and decides to work some magic to make Credence better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little snippet to help Pumpkin get better! Enjoy :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos' are always welcome!

Graves left his off just before 3 that afternoon. All his paperwork had been done, and there wasn't much that needed doing around the place, so he took the very rare liberty of leaving early. 

He made his way towards his apartment, only then realizing that he didn't have his coat with him. Then again, he couldn't remember leaving his apartment with it in the first place.

As he entered, he saw a dark shape strewn across his couch. He approached cautiously with his wand drawn and was stopped by what he'd seen.

When he left that morning, Credence had been feeling a little under the weather. He had a slight headache, a rather sore throat and just some general grogginess.

Credence was curled up in a ball on the couch, blanketed by Graves's massive overcoat. He could see that he was warm and comfortable, so he though it best to not disturb him. So he let him be and went to grab a shower and change into his pyjamas.

When he emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, carrying two mugs of hot sweet tea, Credence was just about sitting up, so Graves put the mugs down in front of them and sat down beside him. Since they were so in tune with each other, Graves could usually tell where Credence was pained the most.

Credence didn't say anything, but merely huddled into his side. Graves wrapped his arms around the younger man and muttered a spell. Credence could feel himself warm up. His headache had started to vanish, his throat felt less like it was on fire and he started to feel less groggy.

He looked up into Graves's hazelnut eyes, wondering whatever he would do without this man to look after him.


End file.
